


Alpha Mates: Chapter-19

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys!<br/>Just wanted to give you a head's up that the next update might take a while.... I know I uploaded 3 chapters this week (see how I pamper y'all?); so I'm hoping it'll tide you over for a spell. </p><p>Ps.- My Big-bang posting date's on the 18th... so. Who's curious?</p><p>*hugs*<br/>As always, please keep commenting and leaving kudos, it makes my day, but more importantly; it's food for my muse.</p></blockquote>





	Alpha Mates: Chapter-19

**Chapter-19**

“So... what was that about?”

Jared saw Jensen lean against the passenger side window of the Prius to watch him and a soft flare of anger sparked somewhere inside at being expected to _tell_ everything to the older alpha when the favour wasn’t being returned.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his expression because Jensen was backtracking just as quickly, “I mean... you don’t have to tell me anything... I uh- just overheard Chad tell you to think it over so-”

And just as quickly his anger was appeased. “He offered to be a surrogate.”

“Huh.”

He slowed enough to glance at his mate, “What?”

Jensen shook his head although the frown still marred his forehead, “Nothing.”

“Jen,”

“Seriously man, It’s nothing,” The alpha insisted, “It’s just my cynical- jaded self coming out. Don’t worry about it.”

“And what does your cynical jaded side say?”

The Elder let out a soft huff but nodded in defeat, “Just that it’s weird for a beta to want to bear pups for someone other than their own alpha.”

“So... you’re saying betas should be pure as the driven snow till they meet their mates?” Jared asked, amusement lacing his words at the antiquated concept.

“What? No!” Jensen shot back, “I’m not that much of a hypocrite, Jay... all I meant was that a baby is a huge deal and- and that kind of commitment? I somehow can’t picture doing that- _sharing that_ \- with anyone other than my mate...” He paused long enough to stare out of the windshield before glancing back at Jared, “But I don’t know how it is between you guys. You’ve known each other for so long that maybe you can do it- I don’t know... that’s between you two, Jared. And like I said, this is just me being cynical and... Oh God, please shut me up now?”

“I know what you mean.” Jared chuckled softly, risking looking away from the road long enough to glance at his mate’s flaming face, “And I was actually thinking the same thing, you know? If Chad’s serious about Lafferty- _and I think he is_ , he shouldn’t even be considering it.”

Jensen nodded, “What does James think about it anyway?”

“Dunno; never asked... I mean we’re not actually going to do this, you know? No point asking uncomfortable questions.” He shrugged.

“You’re not considering it?”

Jared shot an incredulous look at the older man, “One of us-”

“ _You,”_ Jensen amended.

He scowled but rephrased, “Very well; _I_ would have to lie with him, Jensen! And I dunno about you but that qualifies as cheating in my book.”

“Did you explain that to Murray?”

He shook his head, hunching in on himself, “I’d already decided; but it felt rude to reject his offer without atleast pretending to consider it.”

The Elder made a low humming sound as they both relapsed into silence. It was as they made the turn into the driveway that Jensen spoke up again, “The dates for this year’s annual Alpha Meet have been finalized.”

“Yeah?” He returned even though he was fairly sure that he didn’t have the first idea about an ‘Alpha-Meet’.

“Yeah, Welling handed me the invites.”

He climbed out of the car to lean over its hood, watching the older man from across the width of the Prius, “We’re going?”

Jensen met his gaze with a wry smile, “That’d depend on you... I haven’t attended these meets for a hell of a long time.”

“Why not?” He asked curiously as they made their way inside the house.

Jensen shrugged, “Couldn’t handle the constant match-making.”

There were things Jensen wasn’t telling him, Jared knew; but the man wasn’t lying. And given how torn up Jensen _still_ was over Tracy’s death, he could only imagine what it must have been like to be told by well meaning strangers to move-on.

“These meets are... well, to put it bluntly; they personify the word _traditional_.” The elder continued, “They’re meant to strengthen inter-pack relations, but in reality they’re more for showcasing your pack’s strengths... aggressive posturing is the norm and newcomers are shredded.”

Jared gulped.

“I used to accompany Dad to familiarize myself with the pack politics...” His eyes had the faraway look of memories as he reminisced, “Nearly got collared that first year before Dad saved me.”

“Co-collared?” He choked on the water he’d just gulped.

Jensen’s expression was amused as he thumped his back to clear Jared’s airways, “I told you, traditional; remember?”

“So I would be expected to-?”

“NO!” Jensen’s refusal was instant, “Not gonna do that to you.”

He nodded his understanding, looking up at his mate, “So... when do we have to leave?”

Jensen simply quirked an eyebrow, “We’re going?”

He shrugged, “Well, you haven’t been there for awhile and I guess it would be good PR for you to show up this year.”  
“I could... go alone?”

“Yeah,” Jared admitted, “But do you want to?”

And Jensen was vehemently shaking his head.

Jared laughed, “Guess that settles it then.”

The Elder’s expression sobered as he tugged Jared out of his seat and pulled him to the study, making them stumble in his haste.

“Jen, what?”

“Not goin’ to throw you in the wolves den without prep, Jay. Sit,” He points at the couch, waiting till the younger man obediently seated himself.

“Now...where’d I keep it...?” He mumbled to himself, rummaging through the cabinets at the base of the large oak table, emerging with a triumphant ‘Aha!’

Jared felt his eyes widen at the seven bulging files in his mate’s arms, rising to help as the top one threatened to slide off the stack.

“These are... well, they’re cheat sheets, I guess. You’ll find everything you need in there.” Jensen informed him, “The data might be a little old, but very little has changed since I made these notes.”

He nodded his understanding and picked up the topmost proffered file, flipping it open to see the Pack Name, its Alpha and lead Beta and other details in a neat scrawl. There were accompanying pictures to ensure he would be able to identify them when introduced and a miniature map with the Pack land shaded. The remaining pages dealt with every aspect of that pack- from their traditions to their strengths.

“You have a file on each Pack?”

Jensen nodded.

“Even ours?”

“You mean the Ackles’ Pack?”

He nodded; Romanowsky Pack had never felt ‘ _his’_.

“I do.” Jensen admitted, fishing out the mentioned file and offering it.

Jared smiled his thanks and flipped it open- there was Jensen’s name next to the Pack Alpha position and Tracy’s name in the Pack Beta position with a tag mentioning ‘Deceased’ next to her along with a year.

“I- uh... haven’t had time to update it lately.” Jensen said, uncapping his pen.

Jared offered the file back; watching as his name was penned in below Tracy’s.

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
It was almost like being back in school: Jensen had hitched up a soft board along one wall and it didn’t take long for it to get filled with charts and data-sheets. Jared spent the majority of his time pouring over the folders and reading up on Pack history; leaving the day-to-day handling of his company in Jensen’s capable hands.

It took him a fortnight to familiarize himself with all the names and then Jensen began coaching him the expected protocols and whom he should avoid facing alone. He was in the middle of a lecture on the Morgan Pack and its Alpha, Elder Jeffrey Dean Morgan when his phone buzzed.

Jensen paused, waiting for him to answer the call for a moment before leaving the room- ostensibly to fetch them sodas but in reality to afford him some privacy.

“Jaybird?”

Jared’s eye’s immediately went to his wristwatch, “Chad; what’s wrong?”

“I call and you immediately assume something’s wrong; huh?”

Jared shook his head, knowing his friend couldn’t see him but not swayed by the avoidance tactic as he amended, “You call me at eleven and I assume something’s wrong... Now, c’mon spill.”

“Can I crash at yours?” The beta asked abruptly.

“I- uh... I’m at Jensen’s... but-” he glanced up to catch Jensen’s gaze as his mate returned with two bottles, “You are welcome to stay at my apartment... you still have the spare key, right?”

The beta considered his offer before confiding in a whisper, “Don’t wanna be alone right now, Jaybird.”

Jared’s brows furrowed, “Chad?”

There was a pause and what sounded like sniffling then, “It’s okay; forgot you were mated now. Sorry for bothering-”

“ _Chad_.” Jared interrupted, putting some alpha in his voice to catch the beta’s attention. “Just get here, alright?”

He caught sight of the Elder’s raised brow and swallowed but refused to be cowed. “You remember the address? Alright then, see you in a few.” He checked just before the beta hung up after an unintelligible assent.

“Chad’s going to crash here for a bit.” He announced to the room at large unnecessarily.

“Everythin’ alright?” Jensen asked.

He shook his head, accepting the bottle gratefully and twisting off the cap, “He didn’t say.”

Jensen nodded, leaning back on the thick leather chair casually as he inquired. “You guys planning on sharing?”

For a long minute the words didn’t compute, before he realized that Jensen was talking about rooms and that he was currently occupying the only guest suite in the house. “I- I didn’t think-” Jared’s eyes widened, “shit man, what’re we goin’ to do?”

Jensen shrugged.

“We’re mated, Jen; It would be weird for us to sleep in different rooms.”

The Alpha nodded. “There’s a couch-”

“Are we back to that again, _Really_?”

“Or we could... umm... _share_?” He amended hesitantly.

Jared grinned briefly before jumping to his feet.

“Dude, what?”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Jensen following him, “Gotta move my stuff.”

But before he could reach his room, he heard the distinctive sound of a car stop outside just before the doorbell chimed. He froze.

Always the calmer one in times of crisis, Jensen seamlessly took control of the situation, “Just get some of your stuff to my room- regular wear, books, your tablet and charger...that sort of thing. Pile it on the bed; we’ll sort it out later, ‘kay? We can always say the cupboard was too small for both our stuff and the room is yours even if you don’t actually sleep there.”

Jared nodded, “Delay him?”

“On it,” The alpha grinned.

 

 

When he finally came out he found Chad glaring daggers at his mate; both men relaxing when they spotted him. Chad took a step towards him and he opened his arms automatically to offer the beta a hug.

“Hey man, are you okay?”

The beta pressed close; instinctively seeking comfort from the alpha. He stiffened slightly when he felt Chad’s nose against the side of his neck as the beta scented him; catching Jensen’s eyes  over his head: the Alpha had his lips pressed tight, but thankfully didn’t object to the display.

Gently, but resolutely he detangled from the blonde, holding him at arm’s length as he peered into blue eyes, “What happened?”

The beta’s eyes slid away, “Broke up with James.”

Jared smiled sympathetically- having been no stranger to break-ups himself before he ended up mated, “I’m sorry.”  
In the past the two of them would have piled in front of the television, watching crappy action movies and binging on fast-food till they fell asleep.

“Want me to talk to Lafferty?” Jensen offered.

Jared watched as Chad stiffened at the older man’s voice, answering with a curt, “No.”

 

 

It was only when he was done with his shower that he realized that he had forgotten his pyjamas in his room. Groaning softly to himself he decided Jensen would just have to deal in case he had a problem and made for the bed in his tee-shirt and boxers as nonchalantly as he was able to manage.

Jared felt a strange sense of relief when they both automatically rolled towards each other once they got under the covers. Jensen not fighting it when Jared curled around him as the big spoon and flung a hand over his waist... And aligning himself to his mate was nothing new but his body’s response was.

After the long months of no relief except from his own hand, Jared found his body reacting in unanticipated ways; feeling his mate freeze at his body’s response to having another body pressed close. But when he went to pull back, Jensen caught his hand; holding him immobile as he turned clumsily till he was facing Jared within the circle of his arms.

Jared bit his lip, feeling his breath hitch when his mate worked a leg between his own.

“Alright?” The alpha breathed; voice soft enough that it didn’t shatter their little cocoon.

He nodded helplessly- his body’s response making it impossible to lie.

Jensen smiled, “Not gonna do anything you don’t want,”

Jared nodded, remembering that the alpha had made that same promise when they had been in seclusion after their mandatory mating and numerous times since. He felt a hesitant hand on his inseam and a whisper-soft caress.

“This okay?” Jensen checked.

He nodded, gathering his own courage to return the tentative touch. Jensen’s breath hitched at the contact but before he could withdraw the alpha assured, “Good... that’s good.”

Jared smiled, relaxing as he enjoyed the slow gentle strokes of his mate’s exploring hand; briefly wondering if Jensen had even had anyone touch him since Tracy or if he was the first.

“Not the first,” Jensen whispered as though in response and Jared blushed as he realised that he _had_ murmured his last thought aloud. “But nothing more than casual dalliances either.”

He nodded, pausing when his finger brushed the waistband of Jensen’s sweatpants.

“Skin on skin?” Jensen whispered.

He bit his lip, nodding.

It took a bit of manoeuvring, given how entwined they had gotten; but soon they were both gasping as they felt each other’s skin brush against them for the first time. The novelty of the experience hastened the climax they had been chasing and it was with a feeling of contentment that Jared finally fell asleep that night.

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared couldn’t help but grin when he saw that Chad already had a pot of coffee bubbling when he headed to the kitchen area the next morning.

“Morning’,” He grinned, happy to have a cup thrust in his hands before he even sat.

“Yii-uck!” The beta grumbled as he leaned away after passing him the mug, “You stink of that bastard!”

Jared raised a questioning brow, working to hide the blush he knew was currently staining his cheeks, “He’s my _mate_ , Chad.”

“And you’re bending ov-,” The beta accused, stopping mid-word and settling for a reproachful glare when Jensen entered the kitchen just then.

 

 

Jared told himself that it was only because Chad didn’t know how Jensen liked his coffee that he didn’t rise to offer him a cup as he’d done for Jared.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
There were things Jared discovered that you only find out when sharing a cupboard with someone- private things; like the fact that they both preferred underwear from the same brand. And that their taste in clothes was surprisingly similar.

The latter became obvious when Jared found it impossibly hard to distinguish which shirts belonged to whom once all scents were replaced by the clean scent of detergent after a wash- ultimately deciding to create a common pile of the laundered house-wear before pulling one on.

He stared at himself in the mirror; wondering if the shirt had shrunk, it wasn’t by a lot if it had- barely about half an inch; but it seemed to have become looser around his shoulders.

“Oh!”

He turned at the exclamation to find Jensen standing at the bathroom door, where he was stepping out of after his shower. The older Were had on an identical black tee to the one he was wearing; only his seemed to be stretched impossibly tight around his shoulders.

“I think our tees got swapped,” he announced stupidly.

Jensen grinned, smoothly slipping off the tee shirt and holding it out. “I might have stretched out the material,” He said sheepishly.

Jared shrugged, accepting his tee and watching as Jensen pulled on the one he had handed over. This one seemed to fit perfectly; _for both of them_.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
The first day of the fortnight long meet dawned bright and cheerful and Jared tried to convince himself that it was a good omen.

“Ready for today?” Jensen asked.

Jared turned his head to peer at his husband’s peaceful expression and managed a shrug, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Jensen nodded, “I’ll have your back, okay? Remember that.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile, “I know.”

 

 

Jared saw his husband pause abruptly as they neared the living room and peering over his shoulder he saw Chad- all dressed and prepared to leave. Jensen paused, half turning to raise a quizzical eyebrow at Jared, “Is he-?”

The younger alpha nodded.

Jensen’s lips thinned as he turned fully to face Jared, “A word?”

Jared looked over his shoulder to find Chad watching them and shook his head to ward off the beta before following his husband to the backyard porch, “Okay.”

“You asked him to come along?” Jensen asked without breaking stride as he leaned against one of the wooden beams.

“He volunteered.”

“Look, I don’t know what I’m really talking about because I’ve never felt it myself; but going on what Tracy and you yourself told me, it’s not really a joyride to be around that many Pack Alphas... and the office in town is no where even close to the kind of attendance an Alpha-Meet generates. So tell me, _why_ is Chad putting himself through this?”

“’Cause I’m his _friend,_ ” The voice came from the door and both alphas turned to watch the diminutive beta standing there.

Jensen sighed, “Look as admirable as the sentiment is, you have to think of yourself man- this is insane.”

The beta shook his head, “I don’t give up just because things are not always easy, _Alpha.”_

“Chad,” Jared sighed, hating how his friend always managed to make Jensen’s title sound like something vile.  
“What?” Chad argued back, “I’m coming with, alright?”

Jared caught Jensen’s gaze and shrugged slightly watching the Elder give a resigned nod.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared was taken aback when Jensen drove them to the Ackles Corp. Warehouse; but didn’t question. When Jensen led them to the floor below from a private door, he guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised to discover that the Ackles Pack office was here.

A row of identical black SUVs was parked in the distance and Jared followed them with his eyes till he saw a ramp leading to what he guessed was the exit. Everyone he knew from the office and some he didn’t were busily milling about; most with some sort of file of paper in hand and he briefly wondered if he had forgotten to carry his copy. He also noticed the narrowed glances that Chad’s presence elicited; but was grateful when nobody questioned it.

 

Chris waved him and Jensen aside to a door marked ‘PRIVATE’ and Jared nearly walked right back out when Jensen started undressing wordlessly.

“What-?”

“Protective gear,” The security head explained, offering him a thin vest. Glancing to his side, he saw Jensen had a similar vest and was already wearing it; pulling on his shirt after to conceal it.

“It’s not... it’s nothing to worry about,” Jensen put in, straightening his tie as he finally looked up and saw that Jared had yet to don the vest, but with so many Pack Alphas gathering together, there is always a chance of attracting the wrong kind of attention.

Jared nodded in understanding although the enormity of the event was just beginning to hit him.

“You’ll be okay with Chris? I need to talk to Tom for a minute,” Jensen checked, waiting for his nod before leaving him alone with the security expert.

“It’ll be okay,” The older man assured, helping him with the vest. Jared noticed that it was surprisingly light- unlike the ones seen on TV.

Chris patted his shoulder once, offering him an encouraging grin as he corrected his tie’s knot and then left him alone. Jared walked out to see Jensen and Tom in the middle of a soft but heated discussion.

“He _needs_ to know, Alpha. Please-” The second-in-command requested, his words pleading but firm.

“We’re not going to follow those antiquated rules, Tom!” Jensen interrupted angrily, “I’m NOT subjecting Jared to that, so why-”

“Jen?” He interrupted.

The Elder’s shoulders sagged, “Look there are some _traditions_ ,” Jensen spat the word out as though it was something vile, “but we’ll not be following those outdated customs. It’s a moot point, Jay.”

“Not following them is different from not being aware of them, Alpha.” Jared put in softly, purposely using Jensen’s title to show how serious he was, “Tell me?”

Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face and waved once for Tom to begin explaining as stood next to them stonily.  
“You are always to stay a single step behind Jensen, preferably to his right,” Tom hastened to explain, “At no point should you question Alpha’s authority or words, irrespective of whether or not you agree with them. Traditionally, you shouldn’t question him- period; but I know Jensen wouldn’t go for it; so at least wait till you are back in the privacy of your own house or somewhere there is no one to over-hear you. And do not speak up when to Alpha’s are talking unless directly spoken to.”

Jared’s brow furrowed but he nodded. _It didn’t sound like it was going to be a pleasant experience for him at the meet._

“I know you are used to Jensen treating you like an equal-”

“Pack Betas ARE our equals,” Jensen muttered lowly.

“I know, but most Pack Alphas do not share your sentiments, Jensen,” Tom explained before turning back to Jared again, “So just... be careful, alright? Do NOT cause a diplomatic incident.”

“You done?” Jensen spoke up, voice brimming with irritation, “Can we get this show on the road now?”

Tom ducked his head, automatically baring his throat at the displeasure in Jensen’s tone, “I apologise, Alpha. Yes, we’re done.”

Jensen huffed, but placed a soothing palm against his second’s shoulder, squeezing once in a silent apology.

“Welling,Collins; first vehicle with Olson. Alpha, Jared; you’re in the second vehicle with me. Mr. Murrey, you’ll be with travelling with Lafferty in Penikett’s car. The rest of you, you know your positions.” Chris called out.

Jensen exchanged a glance with Jared and headed to talk to Chris. The security expert grumbled but ultimately nodded as he looked back up at the crowd.

“Change of plans. Lafferty; you’re riding with me and Alpha. Second vehicle; move it!” Chris’ voice thundered out like that of a drill sergeant before softening audibly as he turned to Jared, “Pack Beta, you’re okay to travel in the third vehicle?”

Jared nodded and slapped Chad’s shoulder as he headed to the third SUV, watching as Jensen nodded at him once and climbed into his own car.

Tahmoh Pennikett turned out to be a tall beefy alpha with a mischievous smirk as he greeted them and climbed into the driver’s position, meeting Jared’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. “It’s an honour to drive you, Pack Beta.”

“Honour’s mine, Tahmoh. And please, call me Jared? Pack Beta sounds way too formal.” Jared returned. A part of him wanted to ride with Jensen, but with Chad’s recent break-up with James; (like Jensen) he didn’t think it was right to make the duo travel together.

 

Jensen had warned him that Chad wouldn’t be allowed to sit at the seats reserved for the Ackles’ Pack and he wondered if it worried the beta to know he would be sitting amidst virtual strangers. It wouldn’t be a walk in the park for him, but atleast he would have Jensen next to him. He glanced contemplatively at his friend.

“You okay?”

The beta shrugged, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“You can still back out, you know?” Jared pressed, ignoring the evasion, “You don’t need to do this, Chad... besides, I’ll have Jensen,”

“And that’s what worries me,” Chad mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Jared growled out, tired of his friend’s perpetual issues with his mate.

“I worry about you, Jay-bird.” The beta explained, “The bastard’s subjugating you every fucking time, and you just keep on taking it.”

“That bastard,” Jared snapped, “is my _mate._ ”

“I know,” Chad soothed, “And I’m sorry, but don’t you think it’s biased to have betas trail _behind_ their alphas?!”

“I do,” Jared admitted, “So does Jensen.”

“Then why doesn’t he DO something about it?!”

“If I might interrupt?” Tahmoh spoke up and Jared blushed as he realized that the man had overheard their argument.

“The Ackles’ Pack is more lenient with Betas than any other Pack and we have more laws protecting their rights than any of the others as well; and Alpha Welling has been trying to convince council of the necessity of Alpha-Beta equality... but Mr. Murrey is right in that things are not going to change- and the demands are not going to be taken seriously unless Alpha Ackles speaks up. I know he was not present and I know the reason why... but he’s our Alpha, Jared. We need him.”

Jared swallowed. He had known how important the Alpha’s job was, but not realized till that instant how important _Jensen_ was. True, Welling had been handling things to the best of his ability and Jensen had been active behind the scenes, but there were things that only Jensen could do. _Well, Jensen and him; now._

He met Tahmoh’s gaze squarely, “Things will change,” He assured, “ _Jensen’s back now_.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Just wanted to give you a head's up that the next update might take a while.... I know I uploaded 3 chapters this week (see how I pamper y'all?); so I'm hoping it'll tide you over for a spell. 
> 
> Ps.- My Big-bang posting date's on the 18th... so. Who's curious?
> 
> *hugs*  
> As always, please keep commenting and leaving kudos, it makes my day, but more importantly; it's food for my muse.


End file.
